Kai's surprising birthday!
by khooxp
Summary: With Tala included.xD Tala visits Kai early in the morning, teases and jokes with him, makes him pancakes, brings him out, then disappears... for what? A surprise! One-shot fic for Kai, slightly fluff, slight humor, slight OOC. Please read !


XP: One-shot fic for Kai's birthday. AWESOME! :D

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade (:

Story: Kai's surprise birthday

* * *

It was a surprise when Tala appeared, early in the morning, at Tyson's dojo. No one was even up yet, it was still 7.a.m. He snuck into the second floor window like a ninja (By climbing a tree and jumping over) into Kai's room. Standing at the window, Tala decided to test if Kai was awake first. He snapped his fingers softly. Kai did not stir. Kai was paranoid AND a light sleeper, so if he was awake and heard him he would definitely turn and attack Tala by instinct. Tala grinned and snuck over to Kai's bed.

He slipped in under the covers and found Kai sleeping only in boxers. _Ooh, sexy, _Tala grinned. _Wouldn't mind if he didn't wear anything at all. _Kai snuggled into Tala's chest almost immediately, and Tala almost let out a low chuckle. Seems that Kai recognized Tala in his sleep. If it was anyone else Kai would have woken up immediately and murdered someone. Tala buried his face into Kai's soft hair and breathed in Kai's scent._ Aah, Kai, why do you smell so freaking good, it's like heaven..._

Kai made a soft whimpering sound, eyebrows furrowed and Tala, used to it back at the abbey, rubbed Kai's back comfortingly. Kai relaxed instantly and purred, seeking more warmth from Tala by trying to stick to him even closer. _Aw, Kai's so adorable when he's asleep~~ _Tala cooed mentally in his head. He always found the younger boy cute in some way but would never really tell Kai openly. Hmm, Should he do it...?

Yes, let's.

Tala breathed lightly on Kai's ear, soaking it in pleasing, warmth breath,causing Kai to curl up in pleasure and...

"WAKE UP!"

Kai jolted awake in fright. He seemed frantic with wide, crimson eyes and his messy bedhead just made him seem more cute. He looked around, then down at Tala and...

"Oh, it's just you, what's your purpose for trying to burst my eardrums?" Kai yawned, instantly letting his guard down. _It's kinda sweet how he trusts me so much_, Tala thought, propping himself up on his arms to look at Kai.

"Hello, _sleeping beauty_," Tala teased, "Had a nice rest till _prince_," Tala gestured to himself arrogantly, "woke you up?"

"I'm no sleeping beauty, neither are you a prince," Kai's lips twitched upwards in a hint of a smirk. "Now scoot over, _darling_, I have to go freshen up and wake up teammates for training."

Ah, this game. Tala was familiar with it. Tala smirked boyishly. "Oh, but _dear_, I'd much rather stay in this warm, cosy bed with you, _together_."

"Oh wow, doing what, hmm, _sweetie pie_?" Kai raised an eyebrow suggestively, moving his face closer to Tala. He glanced sideway to check if his roommate, Ray, was still asleep.

"Why don't you guess,_ honey_?" Tala winked.

"Given that it's you..." Tala waited for Kai's answer with anticipation.

"... I'd rather not guess!" Kai took this chance to escape, while Tala was distracted. He crawled over Tala's body to land softly on the ground. Then he dashed away, like a blur of colors.

"Wah, hey! Unfair~!" Tala chased after him.

"Since when have I been fair?" Kai teased. He set out to brush his teeth. Tala pouted. "Fine, be that way", Tala stomped away and left. Kai knew Tala was still up to something, but wasn't too bothered about it. If Tala did something bad to him, he could always get revenge easily. He knew Tala very well, after all, when to catch him off guard. Kai dressed and looked around the hall way curiously to see if there were any traps. Little, sneaky, booby traps were more of Ian's style, though, but it didn't hurt to be slightly cautious.

Then he smelled pancakes. That seemed Tala-ish. Kai didn't know how to describe it, but it just was. So Kai walked to the kitchen to find Tala wearing a frilly pink apron, holding a plate of pancakes and, another set on the table with nice, syrup all over it and...

Hold on. Let's go back a bit.

"Hehheh... Hahaha... BWAHAHAHA!" Kai clutched his stomach and laughed at Tala, who looked totally odd in the frilly pink apron. Kai gasped and tried to get his breath back, body still convulsing from giggles. "You look totally **_GAY_**!"

Tala pouted jokingly, "Aw, and after I went through the trouble of making pancakes for you?"

"Sorry~" Kai grinned, totally not meaning it. He continued to chuckle.

Suddenly... "PANCAKES!" It was Tyson.

"SYRUUUUP!" said a sugar-craving Max.

"Stop it guys, you're interupting those two!" Ray tried stopping them.

"Two...? Oh."

They stared at the sight... Kai looked back at Tala and... eh? The apron was gone? Dammit, he kinda wanted the bladebreakers to see Tala in his gay glory. "Er, hi, Tala, what are you doing here?"

"What could I possibly come here for that's of value for me?" Tala snorted, as if they were dumb.

"...Nothing, except for Kai?" Max questioned.

"Correct, give the boy a cookie!" Tala clapped sarcastically.

"COOKIE!" Max shrieked.

"...Not literally. It's just a saying, Max," Kai sighed.

"Where's the rest of your Russian gang?" Tyson asked snobily.

"Home, Ian asleep, Spencer making breakfast and telling Bryan to not pull all-nighters for games, Bryan watching porn, whatever, i don't care..." Tala shrugged, feeling nice enough to answer their stupid questions. He was in a good mood today. He saw Tyson drooling while staring at the pancakes. "...Don't even think about it, those are for me and Kai. I'm not your mother, make some yourself."

So the rest of the Bladebreakers went about their normal activities, feeling oddly left out. Tala sat very, very close to Kai and pretended to be very motherly. "Say 'aah' baby Kai, the plane of pancakes is going to fly into your mouth!"

"...Right...Grandma, right... You must be getting old, grandma, I've been 15 for a while now..." Kai smirked, challenging Tala.

"..." Tala decided not to say something. "Ohh, just eat it!" Kai obediently opened his mouth and ate the spoonful of pancakes. "Satisfied, Grandma?" Tala nodded, "Oh, yes, yes, of course, very, my good little baby just ate his pancakes." Then they ate in silence for a while.

"Let us go out now~!" Tala grinned, unable to contain his excitement any longer.

"...What? What about training?" Kai questioned.

"Oh shush, it's a special day," Tala grinned. "I'll be borrowing Kai!" Tala shouted and grabbed Kai's wrist, bolting out of the door. Tyson finished their half eaten pancakes. Then he almost died. "So... much... sugar..."

"Really? Never knew that they were fans of sugar," Ray raised an eyebrow.

"SUGAR FANS UNITE!" Max said happily.

Anyway, Tala ran randomly, or it seemed so, anyway, and brought Kai to a very busy street. "Woah, there's so many people..." Tala said in awe. Anyway, they window-shopped about, until Kai saw something that caught his eye. A pendant of a wolf howling at a phoenix. "Tala-" Kai turned around and found no one. "...Tala?" Kai looked around. He could see no red devil horns amongst the crowd. But he could've just sworn that Tala was behind him! "TALA! WHERE ARE YOU?" There was no reply except for quizzical looks of passer-bys.

"Tala..." Kai said softly. He ran about and pushed through the crowd, trying to find his best friend. He seemed to have totally disappeared! As time went by, Kai began to feel despair. He had been searching for two hours already. Where the hell was Tala? What if... what if...

If he was lost and was searching for Kai like Kai is?

If something bad happened to him?

A bad guy like Boris kidnapped him and stole him away?

"Oh, god, no, not Tala..." Kai whispered. "I'd rather it be me..." He bit his lip and blinked back tears. _No, nothing was for certain yet. Don't assume, Kai... He'll be alright and beside you before you know it. _But he couldn't help but feel lonely and empty when Tala wasn't there. Something just lacked. Sighing sadly, Kai dragged his feet back to the dojo, where...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI!"

Kai blinked. He saw the Bladebreakers, Blitzkrieg boys, balloons, banners, and cake...and... Tala's smug grinning face, like he was very proud of himself for throwing Kai a surprise. Tears welled up Kai's eyes. Unexpectedly, Kai threw himself at Tala, knocking Tala down. "You left me! You left me! How could you leave me? I was so worried that something bad might happen to you..." Kai sobbed muffledly into the fabric of Tala's shirt. Everyone seemed stunned. Kai felt so relieved, oh god, that Tala was safe and sound...

"Shhh, Kai, it's alright, I'm here..." Tala whispered hurriedly, caressing Kai's cheek.

"No! Do you even know how i feel? I thought I would've lost you! Like last time... oh god, Tala..." Kai trembled, fearful, large, innocent, watery eyes staring into Tala's worried ice-blue ones. Then pain reflected in Tala's eyes as his heart clenched at how lost Kai seemed.

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again, I only wanted to give you a surprise...I won't leave you again..." Tala whispered, kissing Kai on the forehead tenderly. "After all, who would want to leave an adorable, hot guy like you alone?" He slipped something around Kai's neck, and Kai saw that it was the same necklace that caught his eye previously, the one with the wolf and the phoenix. "Oh, Tala..." Kai smiled.

All the bladebreakers smiled warmly at him. "Come on, Kai, make a wish for your 16th birthday!" Bryan threw his arm around Kai's shoulder brotherly and ruffled his head. Spencer and Ian were at the cake, smiling at him reassuringly.

Kai stood before his cake and smiled, making his wish, Tala right beside him.

_**Please let us, The Blitzkrieg family and Bladebreakers gang, never separate. **_

The candles were extinguished in a single, hopeful breath.

* * *

XP: Holy, it's 1.30 a.m. I've worked on this so long x) Please review and make my day :D


End file.
